


Contemplatory Marks

by aformofmotion



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Slice of Life, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch wakes up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplatory Marks

He woke up with another body curled up against his, his head resting on an arm that probably -- no, wait, testing, _definitely_ \-- wasn't attached to his own body. He snuggled closer into the warm body behind him and felt another arm that wasn't his tighten reflexively around his waist. Two arms and a body (well, obviously) that weren't his, which probably mean an extra pair of legs somewhere, too. A little bit of subtle shifting and he'd found them, tangled in his own. That was good, but if he found anymore extra limbs in the bed he was going to have to start worrying. It was then that he realised that he'd been awake for quite some time and hadn't bothered to open his eyes yet. With that in mind, his eyes decided to take matters into their own hands, as it were, and popped open nearly quick enough to give him whiplash.  
  
It was very dark outside, he decided, when his eyes were finally able to focus on the window on the opposite wall. There wasn't even a moon out, at least not that he could see. He might not have had all his brains, but his eyes worked just fine and it wasn't like you could _overlook_ a moon. The only light in the room came from the little nightlight by the side of the bed. He couldn't sleep without it; he was afraid of the dark. he frowned as he remembered that, wondering what it said about him on a different level.  
  
The extra body in the bed shifted and reminded him that it was there. He should probably be finding out whose it was and what it was doing in his bed in the middle of the night. Well, to be fair, he had a fairly good idea about the latter - there was a pretty limited amount of things two bodies could get up to in a bed and since it seemed rather obvious that neither he nor the extra body was hypothermic that really only left the one. Despite that train of thought, it occurred to him rather suddenly that he'd had sex; his eyes widened and he was struck with the irresistable desire to kiss the extra body in his bed, repeatedly and passionately.  
  
He leaned forward and attached his lips to the nearest bit of not-his skin -- upon closer inspection the inner curve of an elbow -- licking and sucking and worrying that little bit of skin between his teeth. A curious and decidedly awake noise from the body at his back made him stop, releasing the reddened flesh with a light, popping sound.  
  
"It was there," he explained, squirming until he was face to face with the now-chuckling body of Wyatt Cain.   
  
"Damn weird place for a hickey," Cain said, amusement lacing his voice.  
  
"Sorry." He shrugged, completely unrepentant.  
  
Cain lifted his arm to inspect his handiwork (he moved his head to the man's bare chest simply to keep it from hitting the ridiculously soft pillows and breaking his neck) and whistled. "One hell of a mouth on you. They'll be asking about this at the Royal Court tomorrow."  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled again, sounding entirely too pleased with himself, even to his own ears.  
  
Cain sighed fondly and settled his arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. Go back to sleep." He brushed a stray lock of hair away from Glitch's eyes and pressed a light kiss to his temple, but Glitch was already asleep.


End file.
